north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Monroe
Gwen Clair Monroe 'is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. She is portrayed as a flawless, yet hard-hearted young woman who is driven to succeed in ruling the school, but is drawn back by the fact that she came to Northcreek High, late, as a result of a mix-up in her papers. She loves gossiping and wants to leave her mark on the school, seemingly unable to bear the thought of not receiving attention from those around her. She has had a history of not being able to trust or forgive people easily. Her fear, however, at first, appears irrational and unprecedented, but is later revealed to be stemming from sexual abuse she received from her father as a child, which she finds out about when her father returns. She at first cannot understand why she holds a grudge towards him, but finds out later on. She vies to get her father kicked out, but it only results in her mother going against her as her father is the main and only breadwinner of the family. She later participates in the Talent Competition of 2015, and runs against Jonah Hurst, whom she eventually develops a bond with. The competition ends, and she wins second place. She is friends with Janie Coleman, Eden Zaffaroni, Kelsey Hoax, Lyle Harris and Tanya Carter. She was in a relationship with Brandon Na, but broke up with him once after she was too scared to have sex with him and felt he was pushing her to do it, and again after she found out he beat up Zander Linniard and lied about not doing it. She is also frenemies with her former opponent in the talent competition, Jonah Hurst. She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. Character History Season 1 .]]In 'Tell Me What To Do, Gwen first arrives at Northcreek High School, much later than she should have. She meets Mr Wolfe, the principal, and they have a conversation on how she will fit in. At lunch, Gwen is invited to sit with Tanya Carter, where Tanya compliments her hairstyle. Tanya also lets Gwen sit with her every day at lunch. She later gets pulled by Tanya to meet Xavier. Tanya proceeds to make out with him, and Gwen remarks how awkward it is. Tanya apologizes and introduces Xavier to her. She asks Xavier what the play is about, and he tells her it's a stupid play about school pride. Tanya then asks if the part of Maria Townsend is still vacant, and he tells her auditioning is on the next day. Gwen asks if she can audition for the part too, upsetting Tanya. Xavier asks her to talk about the "Linniard Twins" since she comes from St. George, to which Gwen corrects him, saying they're not twins. She is later seen at class, collecting her work which she missed, and Tanya tells her she saved a seat for her. As an argument between Janie and Tanya ensues, Gwen is at a loss for words. Later at Club Presentation, Tanya comes with her assembled cheerleading squad, but everyone fails to perform other than her. She goes to the auditorium to check out the video being played about the Environmentalists' Club, pondering on what club to join. She also watches as Eden and Janie bring Pierce, the perpetrator who destroyed Eden's posters, to justice. Before she knows it, she gets too engrossed and everyone leaves the auditorium. Mrs Clements asks her why she's still here, informing her the auditorium is now out-of-bounds as the drama club members prepare for the play. Before preparing for the auditions, Gwen gets a sore throat, and Tanya says she can help, and hands her syrup of Ipecac, which actually makes you vomit. Gwen ingests it, and ruins her audition, and thus Xavier gave the callback to Tanya. After a while, Gwen realizes how manipulative Tanya is, and tries to reprimand her for it, but she seems unmoved. Irate, she proceeds to talk to Janie, who is glad she finally came around, and Janie tells her that she has a plan. In Makeshift Chemistry, Gwen is seen holding a pair of pom-poms as she meets Janie by the bleachers after the football game. They subtly talk about the plan they hatched to bring Tanya down during the play, trying very hard to keep it under wraps so as to not rouse the attention of Brandon. Brandon later catches her and Janie attempting to do something to Tanya's locker. He says he won't tell anyone as long as he gets to take Gwen out on a date. Janie answers for her, claiming Gwen won't do that because she's celibate. Gwen doesn't agree that she is and she and Janie get into a discussion, with Gwen saying that dating Brandon might not be a bad idea, while Janie is trying to convince her it is. She goes to Tanya's table for lunch, where she attempts to "apologize" for getting angry at her the day before. Tanya still seems apathetic but gives in and accepts her apology. Gwen's date with Brandon eventually goes well, and he takes her to homecoming. In [[It's The End Of The World As We Know It|'It's The End Of The World As We Know It']], she shows up for Juniors' Night. She is first seen wearing a snow hat as she catches up to Brandon who is lining up to get registered for the trip. After talking for a while, Brandon begins to kiss her very affectionately, and Gwen feels turned off as she urges him to go to Miss Montreal to register themselves. Gwen is seated right beside Brandon in the bus, and she she hears her name when Brandon and Eden are chatting and queries them what they're talking about. Eden simply says they were talking about how nice her hair was, and asks her what conditioner she uses. On the walk towards the campsite, Brandon surprises her, which scares her very much. She is next seen, when Brandon walks up to her with shrooms in his hand, asking her to try it. She refuses, saying they'd be caught if they do it. In [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']], In [[Open Your Eyes|'Open Your Eyes']], In [[Tonight, Tonight|'Tonight, Tonight']], In [[No Choice|'No Choice']], In [[Things We Lost In The Fire|'Things We Lost In The Fire']], In [[Anything Could Happen|'Anything Could Happen']], In [[We Own The Sky|'We Own The Sky']], Season 2 In All Of The People, Trivia * Centric episodes of hers include Tell Me What To Do, It's The End Of The World As We Know It, Be Good Or Be Gone, Tonight, Tonight, [[Things We Lost In The Fire|'Things We Lost In The Fire']],' Anything Could Happen', Graceless, Back To December, This Used To Be My Playground, and The Only Exception. * She started school at Northcreek High School halfway through the first semester due to a flaw in her application papers. * She sang "Turning Tables" by Adele for the Talent Competition of 2015. * At her old school, she was known to be the go-to-person for any gossip or rumors. * Her ringtone is the Pretty Little Liars theme song, a play on the fact that Sasha Pieterse who plays Gwen, is a character on that show. * She was one of many characters on the show to commit self harm. Relationships * Brandon Na ** Ship Name: Br'andon and Gw'en (Bren) *** First Relationship: **** Start Up: Makeshift Chemistry **** Break Up: Be Good Or Be Gone ***** Reason: Gwen felt pressured to have sex with Brandon. *** Second Relationship: **** Start Up: Be Good Or Be Gone **** Break Up: Tonight, Tonight ***** Reason: Brandon beat up Zander Linniard, and later lied to Gwen about not doing it several times. Quotes *"Why did I have to end up here so late..." (First Line) * "I'm seventeen and I don't hang out with bears." *"2011...I was just...making really lame scrapbooks all about my life?" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Athlete